futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Socialist States of Earth
The Socialist States of Earth is a nation created after the ashes an outbreak of an unknown disease that killed major sections of the population in 2050. Only an estimated 75-120 million humans remain after the outbreak. The western hemisphere was dedicated to farming, and Europe became the only place people could live. Walls were built around Europe from 2052-2080 to keep the community safe. Planes with the food would travel in to and from the west. Government Executive Counsel The government of the Socialist States of Earth is an oligarchy. Their are 8 members of the counsel, and the chief counselor. The executive counsel is the most important section of the government. They make new laws, and appoint Executives of each federal branch. If a member of the counsel dies, the chief counselor appoints a new counselor. If the counsel votes yes, then the nominee is picked. If the chief counselor, dies then the counsel votes someone new. To protect them from fighting, they can't nominate a current member of the counsel. Courts The Socialist States of Earth has many of its government run through courts. The courts include... * Court of Appeals - Citizens submit appeals to this court to change their jobs and to change their residency. * Court of Crimes - Felons are prosecuted, represented by attorneys provided by the government. * Court of Federal Repeals - Citizens and Chief Counselor can submit an appeal of certain laws. * Court of Marriage - Couples can get married and divorced in these courts. Job Selection Everyone was given a job when they turned 16 and would train until age 21-25 (depending on the task). Citizens were given a job depending on their personalities. Every month in school, they were given a personality test to see what they were fit for. Cameras were placed in public and in schools for the Department of job selection to view to make decisions. If you are selected as farmer, you will move to the former United States. Farmers can return back home during the off season. Anyone selected for factory work will live in the city, and take the Maglev to and from the factory daily. Factory workers are given the best protection against the harsh environment, and are encouraged to have fun, yet be safe on the job. If a citizen does not enjoy their job, they can submit a repeal to the Court of Repeals (which now acts as a court that repeals and replaces choices made by the government. Manufacturing The factories of the Socialist States are in the former Russia, and oil is extracted from the former middle east. The government gets a record of the supply count of every good in the nation, and decide which ones need to be manufactured. If a product is not doing well in the stores, and is being made too much, they can stop production and replace it with something else. Supplies are brought in by underground maglev. To protect the nation, all trains outside must be underground, and under heavy guard. Entertainment In the Socialist States of Earth, entertainment is quite important. Those who do well in the school plays, will be chosen as actors. Every month, a community movie night takes place where everyone in town gathers at the community center in the park, and watches a movie. Video games do not exist anymore, but Youtube still exists. It mostly is run by the government, containing informational videos for careers, although citizens can apply for a media license to use Youtube. Social Media does still exist as well. Social media is monitored by the Counsel. Category:Scenario Category:Socialism Category:Brenden's Scenario